piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Pearl
The Black Pearl was an infamous pirate galleon[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] originally owned and operated by the East India Trading Company, and later by Captains Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa. Its original name was Wicked Wench History The Wicked Wench The Black Pearl was first christened the HEIC Wicked Wench, and served as a merchant vessel with the East India Trading Company. Jack Sparrow was employed by Cutler Beckett on a number of errands for the Company, and was given command of the Wench. Jack became very attached to the ship, seeing her as less of a vessel and more a symbol of the freedom he so desired. When Beckett ordered Jack to transport slaves from Africa to the Caribbean, Jack refused, and Beckett sent men to track Sparrow and the Wench down. Jack was caught, and his ship was set aflame and sunk.Pirate 101: "Figure Head" Jack was branded a pirate and incarcerated, but was able to escape from prison. He vowed to bring his ship back from the bottom of the ocean, even if he had to do it himself, and almost drowned in a futile attempt to do just that. He was saved by Davy Jones, and made a deal with him; Jack would spend one hundred years in service to Jones if he raised the Wicked Wench from the depths and gave Jack command of the vessel for thirteen years.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Jones kept to his word, and returned the ship to Jack, who rechristened her the Black Pearl due to her charred appearance. Mutiny .]] Jack captained the Pearl for the next two years, assembling a crew of pirates who became the scourge of the Caribbean, including Hector Barbossa, who became Sparrow's First Mate. Jack learned of the location of the mysterious treasure island, Isla de Muerta, and was set to lead his crew there. However, once he told Barbossa of the island's location, the crew mutinied, and left Jack marooned on a desert island. Now-Captain Barbossa took the Pearl to Isla de Muerta, and to the treasure within.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Misfortune struck the Pearl's crew, however, as the treasure they found in the Chest of Cortés was cursed, and turned them into the living dead. Over the next decade, they attempted to reclaim all 882 pieces of Cortés' treasure they had so carelessly frittered away, in order to reverse the effects of the curse. The Black Pearl herself also appeared to have been affected by the curse; she now operated with pitch-black sails ripped in several places, yet was still known as the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Further, a shroud of thick fog seemed to follow the Pearl wherever she sailed. The ghost ship .]] The Pearl's exploits became infamous over the next ten years, and many stories and legends arose about the ship with black sails and its crew of ghosts. On one occasion, the Pearl sunk a vessel carrying young William Turner to the Caribbean, though unbeknownst to the crew, Turner was actually carrying the final coin needed to lift the curse. Turner and the crew of the Pearl ultimately crossed paths again, following the Pearl's attack on Port Royal. The crew captured Turner's love Elizabeth Swann, who had the final coin in her possession at this point, and who Barbossa believed could help lift their curse. The crew brought her to Isla de Muerta, where Barbossa began the ritual to lift the curse. It failed, though the Pearl pursued and destroyed the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], capturing Will Turner to restart the ritual. However, Jack Sparrow intervened, and killed Barbossa moments after the curse was lifted by the actual Turner, William. The remaining members of the crew were captured by the Royal Navy. During the fighting, Jack's rag-tag crew from Tortuga made off with the Black Pearl. For his dealings with pirates, Sparrow was sentenced for execution at Port Royal, though with the help of Will Turner, managed to escape. He was soon reunited with his crew, and once more took command of the Black Pearl. He and his ship set off on a voyage of freedom. Freedom's price 's command.]] By this time, thirteen years had passed since Davy Jones had raised the Wicked Wench from the depths, and now it was time to call in Jack's debt. However, Sparrow was not ready to surrender his soul to Jones, and embarked on a quest to find the Dead Man's Chest and thus gain control of Jones himself. With the legendary Kraken in pursuit, Jack was forced to avoid the open water, and ran the Pearl aground on Pelegosto island. There, Jack and his crew were captured by cannibals, and while they attempted to escape, the pirates Pintel and Ragetti tried to steal the Pearl. The crew arrived back at the ship in time, however, and ultimately employed the pirates onboard the Pearl. Despite his cunning, Jack could not run from Davy Jones for long. Although he believed he had Jones' heart in his possession—and thus could exert his influence over him—he found too late that James Norrington had stolen the heart from him on Isla Cruces, where the Dead Man's Chest had been found. Now aboard the Black Pearl, Jack was forced to face the wrath of Davy Jones, manifested in the form of the Kraken. Initially, he attempted to abandon the Pearl and its crew while he raced for land, but found he could not go through with this cowardly plan, and returned to the Pearl. The ship suffered serious damage by the Kraken, and Jack, with a heavy heart, ordered his crew to abandon ship. However, Elizabeth Swann, realizing that so long as Jack remained with the crew they were in danger, manacled Jack to the ship's mast, and left him to his fate as the crew escaped on the longboats. Jack managed to free himself, but had no time to escape the doomed Pearl. Instead, he faced down the Kraken in a display of noble heroism, and, as a true Captain, went down with his ship. Resurrection The Kraken dragged the Black Pearl down to Davy Jones' Locker, along with its captain. Both were marooned on a seemingly endless desert, though here at least the Pearl appeared to find some of its damage repaired. Jack, however, was forced to endure a maddening existence leading to hallucinations wherein he saw multiple personifications of his various personalities attempting to crew the Pearl.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End .]] Jack was ultimately rescued from this torment when Hector Barbossa and the crew of the Hai Peng arrived in the Locker, accompanied by Tia Dalma. Dalma, who had been responsible for Barbossa's resurrection, aided in Jack's escape; countless Crabs scuttled across the sand, bearing the Pearl on their shells and into the sea. Jack immediately resumed his captaincy, though found competition in the form of Barbossa. His crew was bolstered by Tai Huang and his men, who pledged allegiance to Sparrow. The Pearl sailed the endless doldrums of the Locker until Jack deciphered the cryptic clues of Sao Feng's navigational charts, and devised a plan to return the ship back to the land of the living. He and the crew tipped the Pearl upside down, allowing the crew to escape the Locker heralded by a green flash. Pirate flagship Back in the real world, the Pearl was soon ambushed by the Empress, and command was handed over to the East India Trading Company thanks to Sao Feng's deal with Lord Beckett. However, Barbossa convinced Feng to aid the crew, and the Pearl launched an attack on the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] while Feng fled. Jack was free to command the Pearl once more, and made for Shipwreck Cove to join his fellow Pirate Lords. 's maelstrom.]] The Brethren Court agreed to go to war, led by the newly-voted Pirate King, Elizabeth Swann, and the Black Pearl sailed out as the flagship of the pirate armada. Onboard, Calypso was released from Tia Dalma's body, showering the deck with millions of crabs before creating a massive maelstrom that served as the battlefield between the pirates and Lord Beckett's forces. The Pearl itself fought directly, engaging the Flying Dutchman in single combat with Barbossa at the helm. Both ships circled the whirlpool while their crews swung from one to another. Fighting broke out on the deck of the Pearl, during which Elizabeth Swann and William Turner were married by Barbossa. Davy Jones was later killed, and Turner replaced him as captain of the Dutchman. Jack took the helm of the Black Pearl, and both ships launched a synchronized assault on the Endeavour, which was destroyed under the combined firepower. Second mutiny With the war over, Elizabeth disembarked and Jack sailed the Black Pearl to Tortuga, promising Scarlett and Giselle a ride in his ship. However, upon returning to the harbour, Jack found the Pearl gone—commandeered by Barbossa, along with everyone but Joshamee Gibbs. Pintel and other crewmen questioned Barbossa's decision to mutiny for a second time, though it was Jack who retained the upper hand when Barbossa realized he had kept Sao Feng's navigational charts for himself. Though Barbossa had the Pearl in his possession, Jack set out in a dory to find the Fountain of Youth. Description The Black Pearl was infamous for its black sails and had a dark hull to match. Both were useful for hiding in the dark. While its crew was cursed, it was usually surrounded by a thick, ethereal fog. The Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean with the wind behind it. It also had galley-style oars, which the crew used to increase the ship's speed when going against the wind or if attempting to catch fast prey. The rigging of the Black Pearl has three masts: the main, the mizzen, and the fore. The fore and main are rigged with a topsail, a course, and a topgallant while the mizzen only has a topsail and a topmast staysail. At the front of the ship are the fore staysail and flying jib, anchored with the bowspirit, both used for steering. The capstan, used to raise and lower the main sail was found on the main deck. The jolly boats, used for going ashore, were found here too. The gun deck, home to some of the ship's cannons, is also part of the main deck. At the aft of the ship is the captain's quarters. The captain's quarter is very spacious compared to the crew's quarters. The captain uses his quarters to dine, hold private conversations, and navigate. It can also be used as a surgery, if needed. Above the captain's quarters is the upper deck. The wheel is found there as is the belfry. The belfry contains a bell that is rung on the hour. The crew's quarters are near the middle of the ship. The area is filled with hammocks that the crew sleeps in. The crew's quarters also had some of the ship's cannons. The lowest part of the ship was used as storage. Among the supplies kept there was ammunition, food, and rum. Dead weight was also used sometimes in order to keep the ship balanced. The Black Pearl also has a brig made up of two cells. The brig is most likely near the storage area because leaking water seems to be a problem. The Black Pearl was armed with thirty-two cannons: fourteen on the upper deck and eighteen on the lower gun deck. She had no cannons on the front or rear, leaving her at a disadvantage in a chase. Behind the scenes *The Wicked Wench is the ship found at the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction at Disneyland. *Two separate Black Pearls were built for the movie trilogy. The original one was only used in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. It was basically a set on a barge. For the second two movies, a more sea-worthy Black Pearl was built. The second one was built around the ship Sunset.IGN: Pirates 2: Welcome Aboard the Black Pearl Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean (game)'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Going Overboard!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (video game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''The Eye of Dispair!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sources *Dead Man's Chest: The Official Site Notes and references Black Pearl Category:East India Trading Company ships Category:Galleons Black Pearl Black Pearl Category:Pirate ships